The New Guy on the Block
by Staredcraft
Summary: A new GUY is staying at Hinata Inn and he's an old friend of Naru! Read and find out what happens. Please R&R!


The old friend and the assistant  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Hina.  
  
Note: This takes place after Manga volume 1.  
  
It is a nice quiet day at Hinata Inn until  
  
"AHHHHH!" Keitaro yells after being punched through the roof by Naru.  
  
"Morning Naru." Kitsune groaned tiredly. She looked up at the hole, knowing something happened. "What happened this time?"  
  
"That pervert opened the door on me in the bathroom." Naru said angrily.  
  
Outside  
  
"It's like this everyday, what goes on there." A tall guy wearing glasses asked out loud.  
  
After Naru left for school  
  
Keitaro is, stressfully, working on his studies when . . . "Okay, take the four into the three and. . . AHH! I can't do this! What can I do? Maybe Haruka will know?" He said.  
  
At Haruka's home  
  
"I see; so the jobs of being manager are very stressful when combined with your studies. Maybe it would help for you to have a hand." She said.  
  
"Huh? You mean you'll help out?" Keitaro, confusingly, asks. She smacks him over the head.  
  
"No, I mean I'll run an ad for someone to be Assistant Manager with you." Haruka sighed.  
  
Keitaro thinks about it. "That would work but . . ."  
  
"Then it's settled." Haruka smiled.  
  
"But I . . ." Keitaro tried to say.  
  
"Now get back to work." Haruka said pushing out of the house.  
  
Next day the same tall guy is standing outside, this time he's holding a piece of paper.  
  
"This is the place, hope it's not as crazy as I've heard it is." He sighs and enters.  
  
Suddenly an army of tanks came up to him. Su-Chan was with them. "Halt who goes there!" She happily asks.  
  
"Uh, I'm here to see a Ms. Haruka for a job." The guy nervously said.  
  
"Uh? Okay, let's go." Su-Chan laughs. She shows him the way to Haruka.  
  
Later  
  
Haruka is reading the resume. "Well now, everything is in order, so I don't see why not to hire you. Your . . . ahem . . . boss will be here soon." Haruka smiled.  
  
"What luck." The guy said.  
  
"What is your name, you left it out of the resume?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh, it's Ryota Natabiki." Ryota smiled.  
  
Later  
  
Keitaro and Naru return home after studying at the library. "Man that was tiring." Keitaro sighed.  
  
"It would be if you actually learned something." Naru sighed disappointedly.  
  
Later, Keitaro walked up to his room and opened the door. He soon saw another guy in his room. He yelled. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He panicked.  
  
"Calm down man, I'm your assistant Manager. The names Ryota Natabiki. Pleased to meet you." Ryota smiled and offer to shake hands.  
  
"Assistant?" Keitaro wondered. 'That's right; Haruka said I could use the help. But I never knew it would be another guy! What's he doing moving in here?' He wondered after seeing a second bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"To be honest, I'm glad the job included a room to stay. I'll be graduating soon and my parents want me out ASAP." Ryota laughed.  
  
"What kind of parents are those?" Keitaro was shocked at him making a joke out of his predicament.  
  
Suddenly Naru came to the door. "Keitaro, what's that noise . . . oh?" She stopped. "Ryota?"  
  
"Naru?" Ryota asked.  
  
"Huh? You know each other?" Keitaro wondered.  
  
"Yeah, we go to the same high school, we've known each other for years. I didn't know you lived here?" Ryota smiled.  
  
"Yep, I do. What are you doing here?" Naru nervously smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm the assistant Manager for Keitaro." Ryota laughed.  
  
"WHAT!" Naru gasped.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
At dinner  
  
"So you're staying here from now on eh?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"Another playboy!" Su-Chan yelled. Everyone fell.  
  
"Keitaro, what does she mean by that?" Ryota asked strangely.  
  
"Eh . . . Nothing." He said quickly.  
  
"Mmm this food is delicious! Who's the artist of this masterpiece?" Ryota asked.  
  
Shinobu quickly stood up. "Me!" She blushed and said quickly.  
  
"And who are you lady?" Ryota smirked.  
  
"Shin . . . Shinobu sir." She blushed redder.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shinobu. And the names Ryota." He smiled. She sat down.  
  
"So Ryota, what are you planning on going into after High School." Keitaro asked.  
  
"Why get into Tokyo U of course." He smiled.  
  
Everyone but Ryota and Naru gasped. "YOU TOO?" They yelled.  
  
"What?" Ryota asked Naru who only laughed her head off.  
  
"Well, Keitaro's trying for Tokyo U too." She laughed.  
  
"And you and I are doing it too. I can see why that's so funny." Ryota laughed back. "Say Keitaro, how come I never saw you in school? I know just about all of the guys there."  
  
"Ah . . . well . . ." Keitaro stuttered.  
  
"This boneheaded moron is actually a second year Ronin, so you never met him at school." Naru huffed. Keitaro smacked his head on the table.  
  
"Ah, that would explain it." Ryota laughed. He looked at Motoko. "And who are you? You haven't said a word yet?"  
  
Motoko seemed to gag on her food. She recovered and tried to look like her normal-self. "My name is Motoko Aoyama. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"What do you do?" Ryota asked.  
  
"Uh . . . I do Kendo." She blushed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU BLUSHING FOR?" Su cheered.  
  
"I WASN'T BLUSHING!" Motoko yelled. Then she noticed Ryota and Naru laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"  
  
"Well it just so happens that Ryota knows Kendo too." Naru laughed. I just forgot about that.  
  
"WHAT!" Motoko gasped.  
  
"Yeah, The Lord Rock School of Martial Arts." Ryota laughed.  
  
" . . ." Motoko was speechless and her eyes were white.  
  
"What is it Motoko?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"The Lord Rock School of Martial Arts!" Motoko muttered. "But . . . but that's the . . . the Gods Cry School's biggest rival!"  
  
"Oh so you're a Gods Cry student?" Ryota said surprised. 'Wow! Keitaro sure is a lucky guy!'  
  
Later  
  
Keitaro sees Ryota walking by with a bathing suit and a towel.  
  
"Where are you going?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Oh to the bath." Ryota chuckled as he walked to the right.  
  
"Oh, alright." Keitaro muttered. Then he stopped. "Wait, the men's bath is to the left which means he's heading for . . . ah shit!" He ran after Ryota.  
  
In the Bath  
  
"Man is this good. Keitaro sure has it made; beautiful girls and a Hot Spring." Ryota sighed as he laid down. Suddenly the door slid open. "Who's there?" He mumbled. He put his glasses on to see "Naru?" In came Naru wrapped in a Towel.  
  
"Oh hey Ryota. Just thought I'd take a bath as well. I'll let you go this time." She smiled, Ryota looked confused. "This is the women's bath, yours is up there." She pointed. "Good thing it was me who came in and not Motoko. You'd be high in the air right now."  
  
"Say Naru." Ryota mentioned.  
  
"Hmm." Naru smiled.  
  
"I've stopped by this place everyday since the summer and I was wondering what the heck those loud noises are?" Ryota asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Loud Noise?" Naru seemed a little surprised/embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. In came Keitaro. "Ryota there's something you should . . . WAHH!" He gasped as he saw Naru. Naru stood up and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Keitaro . . . YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Naru yelled as she sent Keitaro into the air.  
  
Ryota laughed. "So THAT'S the cause of the loud noises."  
  
Naru blushed and stood up. "Well, be seeing you Ryota. You better not stay long." Naru winked.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Ryota smirked as Naru walked off. "Man, I better be more careful; don't want to end up like Keitaro." Suddenly the door opened again. "Forget something Naru WAHHH!" He gasped when he saw Motoko. The only thing she had on was a towel held right in front of her.  
  
"Huh." Motoko looked up and gasped. Then she looked furious. "And I thought you would have been better than Keitaro." She growled as she took her sword.  
  
"Wait . . .uh . . . I can explain . . . I . . ." Ryota stuttered as he waved his arms.  
  
"PERVERT!" Motoko yelled as she bashed Ryota into the air.  
  
Meanwhile outside Hinata Inn  
  
Two people are standing outside looking strangely at the building.  
  
"What goes on in there?" One asked.  
  
"Don't know but I wouldn't want to live there." The other mentioned.  
  
Well what do you think? Is it a start? Don't worry, in the end I won't pair up Ryota and Naru. It'll be one of the other girls however. Please R&R! 


End file.
